


it's your flesh i want to go on touching

by cixth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixth/pseuds/cixth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo isn't a qualified doctor, but Kenma doesn't think he's in any position to be complaining</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's your flesh i want to go on touching

**Author's Note:**

> insp by hq69min [doctor/nurse]
> 
> self-indulgent kuroken smut??? (incidentally also my first time writing outright smut - idk how it went ^_TT)

Kenma squirmed as he gazed at his reflection and tugged down the impossibly short skirt of his current ensemble. It was to of no avail however, as the nurse outfit he was wearing was less of an outfit and more of an oversized shirt dress with no proper fastening. Every time he moved, the hem of the dress rode higher and the side of the outfit would expose more of his thigh than he was strictly comfortable with.

As he shifted uncomfortably in front of the mirror, he was reminded of how the edge of the skirt barely covered his ass which in turn was barely covered by the thin pair of white cotton panties perfectly matching the sheer thigh highs he also had on. The outfit was completed with the addition of a nurse hat and stiff mary janes.

There was a sharp rap on the door, and he heard the smug-sounding voice of Kuroo call out, ‘Hey you’re taking a long time in there. Need a hand?’ Kenma swore he could hear the condescending smirk in Kuroo’s voice and he could imagine the look of superiority the other liked to wear when lording over someone.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kenma could feel Kuroo’s gaze raking over his body and flushed turning his head to the side. Awkwardly, he stopped a few feet away from Kuroo and chanced a glance upwards; a lab coat and stethoscope confirmed his worst nightmares—Kuroo dressing up as a doctor. If possible, his flush deepened and he glared at Kuroo’s infuriating face, ‘What’re you dressed like that for?’ he snapped.

‘Now, now, no need to be so snappish, ‘ Kuroo loftily stated, ‘I do believe it’s time for a checkup, Nurse-chan.’ It was really a wonder that Kuroo could say such _tacky_ things and still maintain a straight face. Kenma was torn between feeling sheer humiliation at hearing such words from Kuroo and wanting to die at the situation altogether.

He had to supress a gasp when Kuroo reached out pulled him forward, effectively making him stumble and land on the bed in surprise. Kuroo climbed over Kenma and caged Kenma’s body with his own and drew Kenma’s hands over his body until it was a sinewy line.

Pressing his lips to Kenma’s, Kuroo engaged in a filthy messy kiss. He fucked Kenma’s tongue with his own, a promise of things to come.

Deftly reaching with one hand to flick open the chest piece of the outfit, Kuroo took the stethoscope and unwound it from his neck. Eyes squeezed shut, Kenma couldn’t trap the hiss of surprise as he felt Kuroo run the stethoscope over his chest. He shivered a bit as Kuroo gently traced the stethoscope over a nipple which hardened into a bud at the cool touch of the metal.

Kenma was alarmed to feel that his nipple wasn’t the only thing hardening as Kuroo toyed with the stiff bud, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. He could feel his dick hardening in response to the stimuli Kuroo was applying to his upper body. He couldn’t help but let out a groan and shifted up seeking pressure for the ache in his groin.

‘Why, Nurse-chan, aren’t you a bit naughty today?’ Kuroo teased as he pointedly fingered the hem of Kenma’s outfit where his erection pushed the fabric up.

‘Ngh, _Kuroo_ , don’t tease—’

Kenma was cut off as Kuroo had slipped a hand under the hem and was stroking Kenma’s dick through the cotton panties. Kuroo’s fingers felt over the damp patch on the thin fabric and slipped underneath the panties to toy around the puckered ring of Kenma’s ass. He chuckled as Kenma whined in frustration before pulling his hand away.

‘I’m afraid your heartbeat’s elevated quite sharply, we should see if there’s anything wrong with your body.’ With that, he pulled down the panties and pushed the rest of the nurse uniform aside, baring Kenma’s body for him to see.

Kuroo slid a finger along the length of Kenma’s cock and swiped up the pearling liquid at the tip before commenting blithely, ‘My, my. You certainly _are_ leaking here. Perhaps I should do a more detailed checkup, hmm?’

Kenma was reduced to a panting mess as Kuroo thoroughly stroked his cock at a maddeningly slow pace. He whined and strained to buck up into Kuroo’s hand when it flitted over his cockhead and dipped into the slit teasingly. What was worse was how Kuroo seemed to touch everywhere except for where Kenma wanted it the most. When Kuroo slipped those clever fingers underneath Kenma’s balls and pressed gently against his perineum, Kenma almost sobbed and pleaded for Kuroo to stop fooling around.

‘Tsk, tsk. Why I’ve no idea what you mean, Nurse-chan. You’re going to show me where you want me to touch.’ Kuroo sat back on his haunches and smirked down at Kenma. The bastard was having way too much fun playing around, and it irritated Kenma to no end.

Face flushed a furious red; Kenma reached down between his legs and teased at his hole gently. ‘H-here,’ biting his lip and reaching out with the same hand, he stroked the obvious bulge in Kuroo’s pants and continued, ‘I want you to touch me here.’

The surprised and aroused look on Kuroo’s face was almost enough to make up for the embarrassment.

Without even bothering to take of the rest of his clothing, Kuroo unbuttoned his pants and his thick cock jutted out proudly. And somehow that sight, Kuroo’s thick cock standing at attention a lovely flushed red colour contrasting with the way Kuroo was dressed was all the more erotic.

Reaching to the bedside drawer for lube and a condom, Kuroo coated his fingers with lube and reached between Kenma’s legs to slip a finger inside.

Wincing a bit at the initial odd feeling of having something within him, Kenma was embarrassed to find that the discomfort faded and was quickly replaced with a sense of urgency. He urged Kuroo for more and reached down to stroke himself to relieve the pressure.

His hand was slapped away however as Kuroo slipped in a second finger, this time probing around before finding the prostate and making Kenma cry out. As Kuroo worked his prostate, Kenma panted and moaned for _moremoremore_ please _Kuroo I_ need _it_.

When Kuroo worked a third finger inside his ass, Kenma positively _keened_ and canted his hips up for more. ‘Amazing,’ Kuroo murmured, ‘it’s like your insides are sucking me in.’

Normally Kenma would’ve flushed to hear such things especially with the slick squelching sounds of Kuroo’s fingers stretching him out but with the way his cock was hard and in need of release, Kenma couldn’t bring himself to care about how desperate he came off when he begged for Kuroo’s cock.

Finallyfinally _finally_ Kuroo slipped his fingers out and nudged the head of his cock against Kenma’s well-stretched hole. He pushed in gently, letting Kenma adjust to his size before continuing to push in slowly until he finally bottomed out.

Bucking his hips up, Kenma couldn’t resist snarking, ‘Do you plan on doing anything anytime soon?’

Pulling almost all the way out until only the tip of his cock was still inside Kenma, Kuroo abruptly thrust back in with conviction startling a moan out of Kenma. Kuroo continued with an aggressive pace, brushing against Kenma’s prostate with every thrust and leaving Kenma panting and moaning.

As Kuroo fucked him into the mattress, Kenma was left breathless with the force of which Kuroo was putting into each thrust. Managing only to gasp out, ‘ _Harder_ ngh, yeah,’ Kenma’s mind was lost in a pleasured haze.

When Kuroo’s pace started getting more erratic, his grunts of pleasure changed to half-panted out words. Things like, ‘You’re so _good_ for me, Kenma’ and ‘Your body just _sucks_ my cock in.’ _That_ was when Kenma knew Kuroo was close, it was in the way Kuroo would lose his rhythm, how in the way he snapped his hips became irregular.

Kenma dug his fingers in Kuroo’s back and held on as Kuroo pulled Kenma forward by the hips tugging their bodies closer together. His mind was in a haze pleasure as Kuroo slipped a hand between them and tugged at his painfully hard cock.

When Kenma came, it was in a mess of mind-numbing pleasure and he coated the two of their bodies with his release. He felt Kuroo tense and go still before letting loose a string of expletives and pulsing out his own release.

Flopping down onto Kenma, Kuroo sighed in pleasure before pulling out and disposing of the condom. He pressed a kiss onto the sweaty skin of Kenma’s neck before sighing out, ‘That was fun. We should definitely do it again.’

Grumbling a bit, Kenma pushed Kuroo away complaining he was too heavy.

Too tired to argue, Kuroo merely rolled off Kenma and wiped off the excess evidence of Kenma’s own enjoyment of their activity, before stripping off his clothing and spooning Kenma to his chest.

Turning to face Kuroo, Kenma buried his face into Kuroo’s well-defined chest before muttering, ‘I wouldn’t mind a next time.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i'm going to hell for this~~
> 
>  
> 
> i'd appreciate any feedback on how the smut practise went! it was my first time (unlike kenma & kuroo heheheh) so advice would be much appreciated Y_y


End file.
